A Thousand Souls
by TheMethodeToMyMadness
Summary: A hundred souls and a conscience is born, a Thousand souls and they become human. This is the essence of a demon weapon, an inanimate tool created to kill demons during the demon war, cursed to hate killing, but having to kill anyway. They've had enough and so decided to kill the Kishin, the source of all demons, but to do that they need Meister, unique people with the abilit
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater.

Chapter 1 Fight

A long hallway stretched out before her, she knew she shouldn't have rushed in but couldn't contain herself. Right now the young sorceress Maka Albarn was walking through the Evans mansion, a huge estate located in the forest several miles outside Cambridge. She was looking for the book of Eibon, a task assigned to her by the guild leader Medusa. It had taken her weeks to get here making Maka rash and impatient which lead to the sudden rad instead of the careful investigation she'd normally do.

Although for any other person the task would of been impossible, without any prep work. Maka had confidence because of her special green eyes that showed her precisely where everyone on the estate was. This was a special ability that allowed her to see the souls of anyone in a certain range. With this ability she could determine things like strength, magic power and location.

She easily avoided the guards and residents as she went room by room trying to find the mysterious book. Coming across a set of double doors, She'd found the library. A huge circular open space three stories tall with catwalks crossing the space leading to the books lining the walls. Maka couldn't help staring at the sight, spinning in circles to take it all in. This would of continued if she hadn't tripped on one of the many piles of books that occupied the floor as well as the available table space. Knocked out of her stupor Maka noticed the many study tables with chairs, and on the far wall another table stood.

This one was different, being connected to the wall with an opening behind it. The opening was closed at the moment, but Maka figured the most precious books had to be behind the blockade.

She made her way across the room towards the table where, she hoped, the book of Eibon would be waiting.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Maka was about to vault the table when the warning caught her off guard. She turned around trying to find the source. No one's here she thought. The only people she'd seen had been a few lousy guards and some residents outside the mansion. No way, they couldn't have done it, that left magic!

Without another thought she'd gathered her magic into a blinding spell, and jumped the table, only to be pulled back.

"Don't do that!"

A hand encircled her wrist pulling her to the center of the room, although she'd struggled she couldn't break the hold, so she let lose her spell.

"Ah!"

Her attacker distracted Maka broke the hold on her wrists and backed away. Looking at her attacker she was surprised, not by his stark white hair or his sharp teeth or even his startling red eyes he'd opened and closed trying to clear his vision. No what'd surprised her was the lack of a soul. Maka couldn't comprehend it.

"What are You? You don't have a soul!"

The stranger froze liked he'd been trying to process her words. Then he focused on her with pure bloodlust.

"And who are you? I mean you obviously don't belong here so why are you here?" disdain and mockery filled his voice as it taunted the young sorceress.

She'd blown it. She might have talked herself out of this situation if she hadn't said the first thing out of her mouth! Now she had to face this unknown monster that looked like a person. There was no alternative. any hope of getting through this mess required going through the white haired man.

Maka rushed him. This had worked on many foes, throwing them off their game long enough to get the upper hand. This hadn't worked on this foe. He'd merely picked up a book and threw in Maka's face, making her stumble. She didn't give up, instead she threw spell after spell at the mysterious boy who through some stroke of luck avoided them all, and then proceeded to lay he flat on her but.

"Give up you're not going to win," he stated as he loomed above her, but Maka was stubborn. Not because of selfish pride, but the friends she'd meet in the guild that were more precious than family. She wouldn't die here, like that creep wanted. she'd bring out her trump card. It might be overkill. It would drain her, but she'd underestimated him once. Not again!

The blinding flash of light and a great wind, suddenly Maka wasn't there in her steed stood a golden dragon with massive scaled wings, sharp teeth and claws towering above the tiny human shaped lump.

"ha, ha, ha, Who'd have thought a Meister would come to us." The dragon only looked with minor irritation. Not only was he still taking the high ground and confusing her, but he was ignoring the fact that she was a dragon Now!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" She'd teach him.

The boy simply smiled, "Maybe next time we can be friends, but for now just sleep." The air rushed out of Maka's lungs. She couldn't breathe.

Maka fell in a crumpled pile, her transformation failed. she laid at the feet of her enemy. Her final thoughts before fainting. How did he...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my writing. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.

Chapter 2

Maka woke with a start. She was in a room she'd never seen before laying on soft bed. She survived her surroundings in search of an escape route. There was a door, a chair and a desk. On top of the desk was a lamp and her bag, on the opposite wall from her was a mirror and on the wall to her right was a window. Maka made her way to the window and flung the curtains open.

What meet her eyes made her question if the whole trip to the Evans estate even happened. Outside her window wasn't prison bars or the mansion's gardens, but a town with people walking on the street below. On a hill in the distance sat the Evans estate. Maka was in Cambrige, in the local inn that Maka had made reservations at.

Maka rushed to the mirror. If it wasn't a dream she'd at least have some bruises or something remnant of her trip. No stains on her clothes, her blond hair was still in the twin pigtails she used and there was no sign of someone hitting her with a book. There had to be something.

She checked her ribs next. Something had squeezed the life out of her and if the events that had transpired hadn't been a dream there should be some evidence. She'd been looking for bruising or broken ribs. What she found was the farthest thing from what she expected. Black tendrils of magic encircled her chest in a complex, ever shifting pattern that was beginning to fade.

"Black magic..." Maka muttered to herself from the shock of her discovery. While the discovery proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had gone to the Evan's estate and been attacked, instead of falling asleep when she came and waking from a nightmare. Right now she wished it was a dream. She was scared.

Black magic wasn't like normal magic that followed certain laws and principles, which anyone could learn. Black magic was chaotic and followed no order. Which made it impossible for anyone to understand it, let alone learn it. The only creatures Maka knew could use black magic were demons and witches, both of which would gladly wipe out humanity if given the chance.

Demons, sometimes called devils, were monsters with a humanoid body that liked to kill humans and thanks to there magic could take on human form. The typical demon had sharp teeth and claws as well as silted eyes, but that was were the similarity ended for most demons. Demons could be as tall as giants or as small as fairies, some had hair or scales, tails and animal ears, spikes or weapons, some could fly, while others tunneled or swam. There was really no end to the combinations, not to mention some demons broke all the rules of identification. Overall demons were hard to kill. Even without a demon's magic, for guild members like Maka who had fought demons on a regular basses, she knew how bleak the situation was if she fought alone. A group of three to four was needed to kill a single demon. As for witches six to seven experienced members were the minimum requirement to attempt a witch hunt.

Witches were strong spell casters with a wide variety of forms they could assume to avoid detection. Finding a witch was unless you were lucky or in many cases extremely unlucky. Witches didn't kill you, instead they liked to 'play' with humans. In most cases after the witch was defeated, people are found raving mad ready to spend the rest of their lives in the safe confines of a white room with lots of padding. What a witch considers fun is torcher humans with magic till their crazy enough for the looney bin. Maka had seen this with her own eyes making her cautious of both these dangerous enemies. Although demons and witches were horrible, they both had souls without exception making the situation with the white haired strainer with black magic that much more terrifying.

Maka had to leave now! There was no way she could take on a demon! or in this case an unknown. Even more Impossible! There was no way. She didn't know why he'd let her go, but she wouldn't stick around in case he changed his mind. Forget the book! Her life was more important...

Maka stopped mid rant, something was wrong with her bag. most people wouldn't have noticed the slight change, even if they weren't in a panic, but Maka was different. That bag held all her worldly possessions, which she always carried around. It had become a piece of her and when something changed she noticed it right away. she held the bag at arms length like it would attack if given the chance. Setting it on the table she examined it. The same rough surface greeted her fingers as she inspected the outside and in finding nothing amiss decided to open the bag. she was nervous. Now she was almost positive someone had put something in her bag and didn't think it was anything good.

Opening the flap quickly Maka wasn't sure what she'd encounter. Certainly not a book on top of all her possessions thrown together into a tangled mess. The book looked well-worn with no outside indication of what it was to greet her. So Maka picked up the book. Calming herself down from the near panic attack she reminded herself that her attacker could have finished her already, but hadn't. With this information Maka reasoned that, even if the stranger could, the book wouldn't be booby trapped.

Maka opened the book. Hand written pages and dates greeted her on what could only be a journal of someone's life. She flipped through the pages. Diagrams of weapons and tools were scattered on the various pages that flew by. It must of been a blacksmith's journal and quite old by the date, maybe even before the arrival of the demons. She flipped to the front to find the writers name. Eibon written in an almost careless fashion was scrawled on the inside cover. This was the book of Eibon. The book she was supposed to retrieve for her mission.

That demon had given her precisely what she wanted. She had no reason to stay, fight or come back to this vile place. She didn't understand any of it, but could worry about that later. Now she'd return to the guild, since nothing more could be done now.

End chapter

Okay two chapters are going to be published, I thought the original was to long so I broke into two. If you have a problem the let me know. The next chapter is going to be about Soul, like this one was for Maka, only in third person. I plan on switching focus to distinguish chapters, Should I mark this or not bother?


	3. Chapter 3

I originally planned to have 2 and 3 be one chapter but I thought it might of been too long. So this is chapter three. I'm going to show what the white haired stranger is doing. Maka doesn't know who he is and she'll remain ignorant till a proper introduction is had or not so proper introduction is had. next release will be two after I finish typing them and get a little clear picture of where we're going before my conclusion.

I do not own Soul Eater.

Chapter 3

Maka was only partly right. It's true demon and witches could use black magic, but what Maka...no the world didn't know was that there was a third creature that could use black magic. Unlike other creatures that had souls, Demon Weapons were enchanted or cursed weapons that could take human form. Being weapons they required special humans called Meisters to unlock their full power so they could destroy the demons. While they could fight on their own, they preferred human partners. Though this came with a down side, because the weapons used black magic the humans attacked both the demon weapons, the witches and the demons. Leading to the need to remain hidden.

The 'demon' Maka was currently worrying about was sitting in a tree trying to take a nap, when a gun shot went off.

"Soul! You let the intruder get away, you're not worthy to be temporary leader!"

The white haired boy, named Soul, stood up and looked at the annoying Liz below him. In her hand she held a pistol aimed at Soul's head. A sudden flash blinded Liz followed by a deep sigh from Soul. Liz scrambled around with no clear direction, till a severed tree branch fell on her head. Soul jumped down next to Liz, when the dropped pistol glowed and transformed into Liz's little sister, Patty. Patty was hitting her sister on the back laughing because Soul won again.

"She okay?" Soul inquired.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Liz and Patty were twin pistols that considered themselves sisters. All the other weapons and meisters agreed that they were and gave them the nickname of the Thompson sisters after their creator Thompson. Both of them had blond hair and wore matching outfits. Liz was tall, serious and flat chested, while Patty was small with a kid's outlook on life. They currently didn't have a meister, so one would use the other during fights. Overall Soul respected them and wouldn't have hurt them if he could have avoided it.

"When she wakes up tell her the intruder was a meister. I contacted spirit to bring her in."

"Why not just keep her here than?"

"More trouble in the long run."

"I see, well see you Soul!" Soul walked away from Patty as she waved after him.

Soul walked across the estate not quite sure where he was going, only knowing this is the direction he had to go. He ended up at the front gates with Tsubaki blocking his path.

Tsubaki was a tall girl with long black hair that she liked to weir in a ponytail. Usually dressed in white robs that soul thought came from her home country. Tsubaki was a quiet person, but extremely nice and helpful going above and beyond for her friends. Many meisters and weapons viewed her as an older sister and would gladly lay down their lives to protect her. Unlike the other demon weapons Tsubaki couldn't protect herself, due to the multiple weapon forms she could assume. She more than made up for her short comings with her special power. Tsubaki could see the future. Most of the time it was unclear gibberish, but when used correctly this was a lifesaving skill.

Soul knew that whatever Tsubaki said would be advice he needed to listen to.

"You going?"

"Maybe?" Soul stuck his hands in his pockets and Tsubaki gave a little laugh.

"What!?"

"Sorry Soul, you've finally found someone worthy of being your meister and want to go after them."

"No way."

"Soul you've only had one meister before so take it from me, someone whose had many meisters, what your feeling now is the desire to have a worthy meister."

Soul just looked at her like she was crazy.

"If you go, you'd be bringing back three meisters necessary for the final battle."

"Sounds like there's a 'but' in there."

"I won't lie to you Soul. you're going to be captured and it's not going to be pretty, and when you get back there's no guarantee that you'll end up with a meister." Soul became quiet considering everything he'd heard. The girl, "Maka Albern" a name he'd seen when looking through her bag, was a qualified meister from what Tsubaki was implying and if he went then he'd be bringing back three meisters that could destroy all the demons. Tsubaki had caught Soul off guard a first with the meister talk, but he was okay knowing he didn't have to have a new meister if he wasn't ready.

Everything was positive when considering whether to go or not, even torture wouldn't dampen his resolve to go. He just had to confirm something.

"I will come back?"

"In one piece and still breathing as far as I can tell."

"What about..."

"We'll be fine without you, no need to worry."

Soul turned to leave, but turned back for a final thought, "Iron Claw, that's the guild she belongs to so if... anything happens..."

Tsubaki held Soul's hand and smiled, "See you soon," and with that Soul left the Evan's estate in search of the new meisters.

End chapter

Sorry it took so long to get the chapters up. Words don't like me, typing doesn't like me, the whole English language hates me. Math is my only friend. I will continue writing, sorry the story might be a lot slower, but I'll get it to you as soon as I'm able. next time Maka will return home.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Soul Eater.

Chapter 4

Soul left with little more than the clothes on his back as he headed south towards Urkishire, home of the Iron Fang's guild hall, after the troublesome girl that stared the whole mess.

Maka meanwhile took a carriage home, reading the strange journal the whole way. Ebon was a black smith creating tools and later weapons to help humanity. The rise of the demons had happened when he was twenty. No one knew where they'd come from but humanity was determined to survive. the master blacksmith created a windup key that could supply infinite energy, a cube that could be used for anything, a never stopping train and many other wild contraptions to protect people from the demons. But it wasn't enough, the demons continued to prosue humanity. So with few options left humanity decided to fight back.

Ebon made weapons like the sword Excalibur and the spear Ragnarok for some of the brave men and woman who decided to fight. After a while Ebon decided to join the battle had a hard time finding the right weapon. He'd researched many weapons and made many weapons, but nothing fit...till he found an old screech made by his master. It was an unfinished work for a scythe that his master had thought up in the last years of his life. Ebon had fallen in love with the weapon and had set out to create Soul Eater.

Unfortunately, the diagram was so faded you couldn't use it to identify, let alone make the weapon which disappointed Maka. The diagram for Ebon's other works were more or less intact and might be used to created new weapons. Then again Maka had no idea what the book would be used for, so studied the book with such intensity that when the journal ended suddenly. She couldn't figure out what happened. It was only when she arrived at the guild hall that Maka discovered the final pages had been cut out. Boy she cursed the day lights out of the person who did that.

Needless to say her guild mates were shocked till they figured out Maka's rant was all about the little book in her hand.

Free an older member of the guild patted Maka on the head.

"What's got your nickers in a twist?"

Maka would have hurt him except for the fact that Free was one of the strongest and most respected members of the guild. Even with his strange fashion sense. He liked wearing prison jump suits, said it matched his face tattoo. Free was odd but not bad, so Maka could only reply, "I finished the mission, but nothing went as planned."

Maka sulked as Free rubbed her back, "Well your home now, so don't worry so much. Tell Mizune what happened and

relax." with a pat on the back Maka was shoved to the guild's secretary. "Oh, I'll let Medusa know your back!" And Free being totally oblivious went to the guild masters room.

Maka contemplated making her report to the guild, but decided against it when the guilds temporary walking encyclopedia of everything demon walked by. In other words, Death the Kid, demon slayer, temporary member thanks to the inter guilds exchange program. Death the Kid was a member of Death's Mask. An odd guild comprised of only demon slayers who took their guild name from their weird guild master Lord Death who always wears a white comical scull mask and black robs. no one has seen Lord Death without the mask and robs. Not even his son, Death the Kid.

Death the Kid, who goes by Kid, is OCD, always wears a suit, three rings one each hand (Iron Fang members think they're for work), and a neck tie in the shape of his father's mask. Even though kid is obsessed with symmetry, he himself is asymmetrical, having three white stripes though only on one side of his black hair. No one should mention this! Aside from the obsessive compulsive tendencies Kid is an excellent demon slayer, teammate and guild member. So Maka figured Kid would be able to solve her "Demon" problem right away.

"Kid!"

"Maka, what is it? is something wrong with my suit!?"

"No Kid..." Maka was cut off by the cat calls from her guild mates.

"What's wrong?"

"Kid's suit is messed up."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"Who cares if he's asymmetrical?"

"Why'd you bring up his hair!"

"I didn't."

"Shot!"

"Blast it!"

"Not again!"

Kid at this point was curled into fetal position muttering about how horrible and ugly he was, contemplating death and wished that if he was reincarnated he'd like to be symmetrical next time. Maka couldn't do much except pat Kid on the back and try to calm him with reassuring words. All the while glaring at her incompetent guild mates that caused Kid's panic attack.

"Hey Maka! Kid alright?" This voice belonged to a spiky blue haired ninja called Blackstar. He was a self-absorbed loudmouth who loved to be the center of attention. In the guild registry he was marked as assassin but insisted he was a ninja. Either way he didn't act like a ninja or an assassin. Even with all his flaws Blackstar was still Maka's and Kid's friend. Although according to Blackstar, Kid was his number one rival while Maka was the sidekick. It's nice that Maka and Kid are so tolerant.

"Well he started to have one of his panic attacks."

"Kid you look fine, so stop mopping around. You promised we'd go on a quest when Maka got back."

"Stop yelling and pick one, you, asymmetrical loud mouth!" Kid yelled.

"Yeah!" Blackstar went off to look at the quest board filled with mission requests, leaving Kid and Maka alone.

"Sorry didn't mean to lose it Maka." Kid apologized.

"Well at least Blackstar can snap you out of it."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, are there demons without souls?" Kid looked at Maka like she was crazy. "Uh, on my last mission I ran across this person without a soul. He was super strong, I even pulled out my trump card! He used black magic to knock me out."

"Then how did you survive?" Kid asked with full blown concern.

"He let me go and gave me the book I was looking for."

"Doesn't make sense." Maka wouldn't lie.

"I know, but it's the truth, you got to..."

"I believe you, it's just I've never heard of anything like this. I'd need to know more before we take action. Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, but my report..."

"Keep quiet till we know more. We don't want to through everyone into a panic."

"Okay, but what about Blackstar?"

"We'll tell him on the mission." With that Maka left to make her report handing over the book of Ebon.

End chapter

Sorry it's been a while; I have a few other chapters that I will start posting once a week as long as I'm able. I give no guaranty for the future. I will also try to make Kid OCD but it might be lacking, so sorry up front. Hope to see you again real soon.


End file.
